Bloodlust
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: What happens when our dreams collide with reality? When we can feel and smell the items in our dreams. When the lusts for blood takes over, and our senses are clouded and those we love are put in mortal danger? And when finally our dreams become reality,
1. Default Chapter

What happens when our dreams collide with reality? When we can feel and smell the items in our dreams. When the lusts for blood takes over, and our senses are clouded and those we love are put in mortal danger? And when finally our dreams become reality, the consequences are fatal.  
  
Bloodlust: The First Night  
  
The blood, he could smell it, taste it, feel it.  
  
His hands were stained with it, not his blood, but those of others. It dripped onto the floor, staining it, tainting it.  
  
'Who did this?' he thought.  
  
'You, you did it. The Battousai.' Said a malicious voice.  
  
'The Battousai. He is me. He did it. I did it. I killed these people.'  
  
It was not fair, him to choose who lived and who died. He wiped his hands on the floor, but only smeared the blood. Only staining the floor further. He could feel the panic rising. He tied back his hair quickly; streaking it with blood, then ran to the wash bin.  
  
The dishes Yahiko had neglected piled there. Yahiko. So innocent. Not tarnished with that of blood.  
  
He plunged his hands into the water, turning it red.  
  
The scent was calling him, yet he pulled away. The metallic scent, the feel of it against his skin.  
  
He scrubbed at his hands, desperate to rid himself, yet the blood didn't leave.  
  
A hand. A warm hand touching his shoulders. His ice-cold skin. He didn't want to look, but she reached out and touched his scar. It made him look. He loved her, loved her so much.  
  
But he couldn't love her. He couldn't love anyone. Something always happened to the ones he loved. But he did.  
  
Her warmth spread through him, warming his icy blood. Healing the internal wounds of the past.  
  
He felt like he was drowning. His throat constricted. Tears ran down his cheeks, leaving bloodstained paths. He wasn't crying for himself, but those he had killed. Murdered. Executed. For the dream of the Meji. For a stupid cause.  
  
She held him, and he cried into her shoulder. A child. That's what he felt like. A child.  
  
She whispered comforting words to him, held him, loved him.  
  
There it was again. The metallic scent. The warm, sticky sensation of blood on his hands.  
  
She fell limp against him. He looked into her eyes, but they were glazed over. A large stab wound into her back. It was her blood. Hers. The one he loved.  
  
'You killed her. You can never love, for death will seek those you care for. Death will seek.'  
  
Kenshin sat bolt upright. Cold sweat ran down his face and dampened his hair. He glanced at his hands. Nothing. He was shaking. The metallic scent was still in his nose, the feeling of blood still on his hands.  
  
He got up and walked toward the kitchen. He filled the basin and began to scrub his hands, trying to rid himself of the feeling. He then splashed water on his face and leaned on the basin.  
  
The dream. It had been so real. He had felt it, smelled it.  
  
And then there was Kaoru.  
  
'Death will seek."  
  
The words rang in his ears. Echoed silently through his mind.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
He froze, not daring to look. Not wanting to look.  
  
'Just like the dream.'  
  
He felt a warm hand on his bare shoulders. He turned and met her gaze.  
  
"What are you doing up so late at night?"  
  
Kaoru saw something glide down his cheek. He was crying.  
  
"I had a bad dream, that was all. I'll be to bed in a few moments."  
  
But he didn't want to sleep. To dream. To be plagued by invisible monsters.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
He was. He hadn't realized it. He looked back down at his hands.  
  
"Their blood, it covered my hands. I couldn't get it off. The scent, it was calling me. I couldn't get away. Then you came to me, and you held me, Miss Kaoru. You said it was going to be all right. But I felt the blood again. It was your blood. And you were dead."  
  
Kaoru could see him shaking. She could see how truly scared he was.  
  
"Kenshin. It was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Its OK Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru put her hand on his scared cheek, trailing her fingers over the rough skin. Kenshin put his hand over hers and held it there.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kaoru, for everything."  
  
Kaoru nodded. They stood there for some time, Kaoru caressing his cheek and Kenshin holding her hand.  
  
"We should get back to bed, Kenshin. Its late." Kaoru finally whispered.  
  
She saw the muscles in his chest tighten, then relax.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I don't think I can sleep again."  
  
She smiled. Turning her hand, she entwined her fingers in with his. She gave his hand a light tug and walked toward her room, Kenshin following behind.  
  
As she entered the room, she closed the door behind them. She then made her way to her futon and pulled back the covers.  
  
"Come here Kenshin," she said quietly as she sat down. She patted the space next to her, waiting for him.  
  
"But Miss Kaoru, only married couples are aloud to sleep in the same futon together." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Either you sleep in my bed with me, or you sleep in your own bed alone."  
  
Kenshin thought about it. The image of blood covering his hands flashed before his eyes. Then the feeling of Kaoru falling limp into his body. He shook his head trying to rid his head of those memories. Without another thought, he slid into Kaoru's bed. She smiled at him sweetly and then laid her head down.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Carefully he propped himself up on his elbow and watched as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Her chest lifted and dropped with each breath. Whenever she sighed, she'd moan softly. Kenshin reached out and pulled a strand of her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful. Kenshin felt blessed just to be in her presence, and now he was sleeping in the same bed as her.  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily, but snapped them open as an image of her still body lying on the floor flashed before his eyes.  
  
Sleep was beckoning him. It wrapped its icy fingers around his neck. Carefully he put his head down and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take hold of him.  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch; humming silently as she watched the sakura blossoms float from the trees. Kenshin watched from the corner of the dojo, taking in her beauty. Her voice floated along with the petals, reaching his ears.  
  
He suddenly felt a strange sensation. His whole body went numb. He felt an unbelievable rage building. His blood turned to ice. He had to kill. Smell the blood. Feel it. He had to. He had no choice. He looked around, and his eyes fell on her. Stepping out from behind the corner, he walked toward her. She glanced up and smiled at him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and a smile curled at the corner of his lips. Slowly he reached out and drew the Sakabatou. He stopped before her and flipped the blade.  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "Wh-what are you doing, Kenshin?" She asked in a scared voice.  
  
"I have no regrets. Death seeks those whom he loves. Those who love him. Death seeks them." With that he raised the sword above his head.  
  
"Kenshin, NO!" Kaoru stood to run, tripping but recovered herself. Kenshin merely ran beside her before stepping in front. She ran into his chest, then backed away. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Death seeks those whom he loves."  
  
The sound of metal connecting with skin filled the air. Her body fell to the ground, a crimson pool surrounding her.  
  
He drank in the metallic scent. And the red water. Suddenly he felt immense pain. He looked back down at the floor, at her body.  
  
"Kao-kaoru. No."  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees. Carefully he picked up her blood-stained body and pulled it into his lap. He cried into her hair. Her blood soaked his body.  
  
"Death seeks."  
  
Kaoru felt something shaking next to her. Opening her eyes, she saw Kenshin. His whole body was shaking. Sweat beaded along his chest and head. His eyes were open, but rolled back into his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, wake up! Wake up Kenshin!" Kaoru sat over his body, shaking him frantically.  
  
Kenshin's eyes rolled back to glare at her.  
  
Amber.  
  
His eyes locked with Kaoru, who was frozen with fear. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her neck, squeezing it. Kaoru's hands flew up and desperately tried to pry his hand from her throat.  
  
Kaoru let out a soft cry. She couldn't breathe.  
  
"Ken-shin. I cant breathe." She said quietly. Slowly a tear trickled down her cheek. It rolled down her cheek and traced along her jaw line before falling and hitting Kenshin's chest.  
  
As soon as her tear landed on Kenshin's chest, his eyes flashed back to violet.  
  
He looked into Kaoru's face. It was then that he realized what he was doing. He quickly released her from his grip.  
  
Kaoru crumpled to his chest. She held both her hands to her neck and began to gasp for air.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you OK? Oh Kami-sama, what did I do?"  
  
Silent tears streamed down Kaoru's face.  
  
Carefully Kenshin gathered Kaoru in his arms. Kaoru pressed her cheek against his chest and listened to his breathing in between sobs. Gently he stroked her hair, whispering into her ear.  
  
"I was so scared."  
  
Kenshin glanced down at her.  
  
"I was scared for you. You were shaking and sweating. And when you opened your eyes, they were amber. And then." She reached up and touched her neck.  
  
"But I wasn't afraid. I knew you wouldn't hurt me. And when you touched me, I felt your pain. Your distress. Every emotion that was in your body drained into me."  
  
Kenshin held her tighter. Every muscle in his chest tightened. Kaoru listened to his heart race. She wanted to comfort him, but words couldn't form. She knew that Kenshin was in a state of confusion and panic.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am so sorry. I guess. I guess I was just doing a natural reaction by grabbing you. And Battousai took over. I'm sorry."  
  
Kaoru pushed her face into his bare chest. "Kenshin, don't apologize. It wasn't something that you could've controlled. And if you say sorry again, I'll sock you." She murmured into his torso.  
  
Kenshin simply smiled and touched her hair. He was lucky, to have a girl, no, woman, like Kaoru. If it weren't for her, everyone would be in a state of chaos.  
  
"Now, lets get back to sleep."  
  
He looked down at her. And for once, wasn't afraid for sleep. Carefully he laid down and wrapped his arms around her. Her frame fit snuggly against his, as if they were made for each other. Slowly he planted a kiss on Kaoru's raven hair and welcomed sleep with open arms.  
  
This time, images of him, Kaoru and a red-haired boy wandering the dojo filled his mind. A pleasant dream, instead of one filled with torment, was enjoyable. As his mind drifted into a deeper state of sleep, a last image stuck in his mind. He talked quietly to Kaoru, luring out a happy smile and a small giggle, followed by a passionate kiss ala Kenshin. As he slept, a small smile of joy crept across his face. He shifted slightly and buried his face into Kaoru's hair. 


	2. The Day After

What happens when our dreams collide with reality? When we can feel and smell the items in our dreams. When the lusts for blood takes over, and our senses are clouded and those we love are put in mortal danger? And when finally our dreams become reality, the consequences are fatal.  
  
Bloodlust: The First Night  
  
The blood, he could smell it, taste it, feel it.  
  
His hands were stained with it, not his blood, but those of others. It dripped onto the floor, staining it, tainting it.  
  
'Who did this?' he thought.  
  
'You, you did it. The Battousai.' Said a malicious voice.  
  
'The Battousai. He is me. He did it. I did it. I killed these people.'  
  
It was not fair, him to choose who lived and who died. He wiped his hands on the floor, but only smeared the blood. Only staining the floor further. He could feel the panic rising. He tied back his hair quickly; streaking it with blood, then ran to the wash bin.  
  
The dishes Yahiko had neglected piled there. Yahiko. So innocent. Not tarnished with that of blood.  
  
He plunged his hands into the water, turning it red.  
  
The scent was calling him, yet he pulled away. The metallic scent, the feel of it against his skin.  
  
He scrubbed at his hands, desperate to rid himself, yet the blood didn't leave.  
  
A hand. A warm hand touching his shoulders. His ice-cold skin. He didn't want to look, but she reached out and touched his scar. It made him look. He loved her, loved her so much.  
  
But he couldn't love her. He couldn't love anyone. Something always happened to the ones he loved. But he did.  
  
Her warmth spread through him, warming his icy blood. Healing the internal wounds of the past.  
  
He felt like he was drowning. His throat constricted. Tears ran down his cheeks, leaving bloodstained paths. He wasn't crying for himself, but those he had killed. Murdered. Executed. For the dream of the Meji. For a stupid cause.  
  
She held him, and he cried into her shoulder. A child. That's what he felt like. A child.  
  
She whispered comforting words to him, held him, loved him.  
  
There it was again. The metallic scent. The warm, sticky sensation of blood on his hands.  
  
She fell limp against him. He looked into her eyes, but they were glazed over. A large stab wound into her back. It was her blood. Hers. The one he loved.  
  
'You killed her. You can never love, for death will seek those you care for. Death will seek.'  
  
Kenshin sat bolt upright. Cold sweat ran down his face and dampened his hair. He glanced at his hands. Nothing. He was shaking. The metallic scent was still in his nose, the feeling of blood still on his hands.  
  
He got up and walked toward the kitchen. He filled the basin and began to scrub his hands, trying to rid himself of the feeling. He then splashed water on his face and leaned on the basin.  
  
The dream. It had been so real. He had felt it, smelled it.  
  
And then there was Kaoru.  
  
'Death will seek."  
  
The words rang in his ears. Echoed silently through his mind.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
He froze, not daring to look. Not wanting to look.  
  
'Just like the dream.'  
  
He felt a warm hand on his bare shoulders. He turned and met her gaze.  
  
"What are you doing up so late at night?"  
  
Kaoru saw something glide down his cheek. He was crying.  
  
"I had a bad dream, that was all. I'll be to bed in a few moments."  
  
But he didn't want to sleep. To dream. To be plagued by invisible monsters.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
He was. He hadn't realized it. He looked back down at his hands.  
  
"Their blood, it covered my hands. I couldn't get it off. The scent, it was calling me. I couldn't get away. Then you came to me, and you held me, Miss Kaoru. You said it was going to be all right. But I felt the blood again. It was your blood. And you were dead."  
  
Kaoru could see him shaking. She could see how truly scared he was.  
  
"Kenshin. It was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Its OK Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru put her hand on his scared cheek, trailing her fingers over the rough skin. Kenshin put his hand over hers and held it there.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kaoru, for everything."  
  
Kaoru nodded. They stood there for some time, Kaoru caressing his cheek and Kenshin holding her hand.  
  
"We should get back to bed, Kenshin. Its late." Kaoru finally whispered.  
  
She saw the muscles in his chest tighten, then relax.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I don't think I can sleep again."  
  
She smiled. Turning her hand, she entwined her fingers in with his. She gave his hand a light tug and walked toward her room, Kenshin following behind.  
  
As she entered the room, she closed the door behind them. She then made her way to her futon and pulled back the covers.  
  
"Come here Kenshin," she said quietly as she sat down. She patted the space next to her, waiting for him.  
  
"But Miss Kaoru, only married couples are aloud to sleep in the same futon together." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Either you sleep in my bed with me, or you sleep in your own bed alone."  
  
Kenshin thought about it. The image of blood covering his hands flashed before his eyes. Then the feeling of Kaoru falling limp into his body. He shook his head trying to rid his head of those memories. Without another thought, he slid into Kaoru's bed. She smiled at him sweetly and then laid her head down.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Carefully he propped himself up on his elbow and watched as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Her chest lifted and dropped with each breath. Whenever she sighed, she'd moan softly. Kenshin reached out and pulled a strand of her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful. Kenshin felt blessed just to be in her presence, and now he was sleeping in the same bed as her.  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily, but snapped them open as an image of her still body lying on the floor flashed before his eyes.  
  
Sleep was beckoning him. It wrapped its icy fingers around his neck. Carefully he put his head down and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take hold of him.  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch; humming silently as she watched the sakura blossoms float from the trees. Kenshin watched from the corner of the dojo, taking in her beauty. Her voice floated along with the petals, reaching his ears.  
  
He suddenly felt a strange sensation. His whole body went numb. He felt an unbelievable rage building. His blood turned to ice. He had to kill. Smell the blood. Feel it. He had to. He had no choice. He looked around, and his eyes fell on her. Stepping out from behind the corner, he walked toward her. She glanced up and smiled at him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and a smile curled at the corner of his lips. Slowly he reached out and drew the Sakabatou. He stopped before her and flipped the blade.  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "Wh-what are you doing, Kenshin?" She asked in a scared voice.  
  
"I have no regrets. Death seeks those whom he loves. Those who love him. Death seeks them." With that he raised the sword above his head.  
  
"Kenshin, NO!" Kaoru stood to run, tripping but recovered herself. Kenshin merely ran beside her before stepping in front. She ran into his chest, then backed away. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Death seeks those whom he loves."  
  
The sound of metal connecting with skin filled the air. Her body fell to the ground, a crimson pool surrounding her.  
  
He drank in the metallic scent. And the red water. Suddenly he felt immense pain. He looked back down at the floor, at her body.  
  
"Kao-kaoru. No."  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees. Carefully he picked up her blood-stained body and pulled it into his lap. He cried into her hair. Her blood soaked his body.  
  
"Death seeks."  
  
Kaoru felt something shaking next to her. Opening her eyes, she saw Kenshin. His whole body was shaking. Sweat beaded along his chest and head. His eyes were open, but rolled back into his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, wake up! Wake up Kenshin!" Kaoru sat over his body, shaking him frantically.  
  
Kenshin's eyes rolled back to glare at her.  
  
Amber.  
  
His eyes locked with Kaoru, who was frozen with fear. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her neck, squeezing it. Kaoru's hands flew up and desperately tried to pry his hand from her throat.  
  
Kaoru let out a soft cry. She couldn't breathe.  
  
"Ken-shin. I cant breathe." She said quietly. Slowly a tear trickled down her cheek. It rolled down her cheek and traced along her jaw line before falling and hitting Kenshin's chest.  
  
As soon as her tear landed on Kenshin's chest, his eyes flashed back to violet.  
  
He looked into Kaoru's face. It was then that he realized what he was doing. He quickly released her from his grip.  
  
Kaoru crumpled to his chest. She held both her hands to her neck and began to gasp for air.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you OK? Oh Kami-sama, what did I do?"  
  
Silent tears streamed down Kaoru's face.  
  
Carefully Kenshin gathered Kaoru in his arms. Kaoru pressed her cheek against his chest and listened to his breathing in between sobs. Gently he stroked her hair, whispering into her ear.  
  
"I was so scared."  
  
Kenshin glanced down at her.  
  
"I was scared for you. You were shaking and sweating. And when you opened your eyes, they were amber. And then." She reached up and touched her neck.  
  
"But I wasn't afraid. I knew you wouldn't hurt me. And when you touched me, I felt your pain. Your distress. Every emotion that was in your body drained into me."  
  
Kenshin held her tighter. Every muscle in his chest tightened. Kaoru listened to his heart race. She wanted to comfort him, but words couldn't form. She knew that Kenshin was in a state of confusion and panic.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am so sorry. I guess. I guess I was just doing a natural reaction by grabbing you. And Battousai took over. I'm sorry."  
  
Kaoru pushed her face into his bare chest. "Kenshin, don't apologize. It wasn't something that you could've controlled. And if you say sorry again, I'll sock you." She murmured into his torso.  
  
Kenshin simply smiled and touched her hair. He was lucky, to have a girl, no, woman, like Kaoru. If it weren't for her, everyone would be in a state of chaos.  
  
"Now, lets get back to sleep."  
  
He looked down at her. And for once, wasn't afraid for sleep. Carefully he laid down and wrapped his arms around her. Her frame fit snuggly against his, as if they were made for each other. Slowly he planted a kiss on Kaoru's raven hair and welcomed sleep with open arms.  
  
This time, images of him, Kaoru and a red-haired boy wandering the dojo filled his mind. A pleasant dream, instead of one filled with torment, was enjoyable. As his mind drifted into a deeper state of sleep, a last image stuck in his mind. He talked quietly to Kaoru, luring out a happy smile and a small giggle, followed by a passionate kiss ala Kenshin. As he slept, a small smile of joy crept across his face. He shifted slightly and buried his face into Kaoru's hair. 


End file.
